Lost in Space (Part 2)
Lost in Space (Part 2) is the second part of the two-part series finale (season 9) of Family Matters, then it was originally aired from CBS on July 17, 1998. It was directed by Joel Zwick and written by Gary M. Goodrich and Timothy Stack. Plot NASA struggles to recover its astronauts and save Urkel's life. However, all ends well, and Steve returns to Earth a national hero. Meanwhile, while on meter duty, Eddie finds himself in the middle of a shootout. Eddie survives thanks to the lucky bullet-proof vest that Carl gave him. During that time, Carl and Eddie help Harriette realize that the job is dangerous and needs to support them no matter what. Harriette finally agrees to support Eddie in his career as a cop, and Carl tells Harriette that he understands that she's worried about Eddie's safety. Steve sees Laura at the end of the episode and says "You get more beautiful every time I see you." Laura then says she will kiss him only on one condition, Steve will have to promise to "never go into outer space again." Steve replies with "Only when we kiss, Laura Lee, only when we kiss" and they do, with a final applause from the audience. Synopsis Characters Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Judyann Elder as Harriette Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Michelle Thomas as Myra Monkhouse Supporting Cast * Orlando Brown as Jerry Jamal Jameson Guest * Susan Ilene Johnson as Woman Getting Ticket * Matt McKenzie as Mitch * Jim Meskimen as Mission Controller * Kevin Richardson as Alan * Perry Stephens as Anchorman Trivia * For some reason, the outside Chicago shooting scene was cut out of the DVD version of the episode. * Jaleel White later said that the cast did not realize that this was to be the final episode of the series until the cast came out for the curtain call where Steve and Laura's kissing scene took place. * Reportedly, this two-parter (which was originally shown as a one-hour episode) was not intended to be a series-ending episode, but due to the rising cost for salaries, and the rising production costs for CBS to keep it airing, there were talks of defecting to another network, but Reginald VelJohnson announced that season nine would be his last (on June 1998) if the show was to move to one of the two ongoing upstarts (UPN or the WB); in addition, former cast member Bryton James was either in or would be starting middle school in Fall 1998, so he decided this season would be his last, and eventually the rest of the cast followed suit. * This series became the longest running American primetime series then on the air when Seinfeld ended on May 14 along with Murphy Brown also ended on May 18, 1998 and retained that status until its final episode on July 17, 1998. It was succeeded by Friends. * This shows became the series finale after CBS' Block Party announced that series was cancelled after one season of Family Matters, because of the season finale, then in January 1998 when it was originally supposed to continue for one more season. *This episode was originally scheduled to air May 15, 1998 Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Nine episodes Category:Season Nine